Miles and Ash
Miles is a hedgehog who was born inhuman. Or inanimal... whatever. He was hated by his other students back when he was in grade school. The others thought that he didn't have a good "talent". Others have powers of ice, light, zero-gravity, even super speed. Miles never discovered what his special talent was. Miles was a troubled child. His father was abusive, and his mother was battling lukemia. Everthing bad that happened would dissapear in his 7th recess of school. After being bullied, for the last time, Miles rolled into a ball and weeped. He stopped, and heard weeping coming from under a green leaf. Miles uncovered the leaf, and found a flamling. A race that lives in the core of the earth, keeping the core warm. "W.. what are you crying about?" Miles said. "I noticed that my people do not need me to warm up the core, because I'm just a kid." "Don't worry. You look like you're older than me." The flamling was feeling a little calm, and the steam from his cheeks faded, and he almost looked like he was going to break a smile. Miles asked him- "How old are you?" "459-years-old. How old are you?" Miles was a bit embarresed and changed the subject. "What's your name?" "My name is Ash. A child from a race called the flamlings." "I'm Miles. A hedgehog with no special powers." Before the bell rang for recess to end, they talked about their similarities and diffrences. The had a lot in common, and became best friends. 17 years later After a decade and seven years later, Miles and Ash's friendship is still growing strong. Over the years, Miles made a couple of friends, two with elemental powers. Volt - Has ability to create 45,000 - 55,000 bolts Cole - Ability to master earth and create islands that are 50 miles wide. Miles' father died the same year his mother died. Every year Miles visits their grave and leaves flowers. He knows that he will never forget that night they died. Miles and Ash currently work in a team called Natural Forces, with Volt, Cole, and an aqua hedgehog named Pamelia. Universe-11 While taking a private mission, Miles, Ash, and Cole travel to another universe. There, they first see Mobius, but with dark skies and fire all around. Civilians running around with cuts all over their body. And coming out of a big fire, was a Shadow-looking hedgehog. Their first guess was Shadow, but he looked different. It was the Ultimate version of Miles. Ultimate Miles was the demon version of him. As a child, he was the one who killed his parents, and the people who bullied him... well, let's just say they're in happier places. This Miles didn't have Ash, Ash sacraficed himself to save the earth's core. This Miles had powers, burning everything he sees. He is actually possesed by a demon that won't let him take control of his body. Inside, Miles is watching, letting the demon kill everything he sees. He is unable to stop watching, terrified. Ultimate Miles soon dies after Miles and Ash fused. Miles and Ash Real Name: Miles Gregson Mahogany, Ash Shrakenn Team: Natural Forces Allies: Volt, Cole, Pamelia, Sven, Blockbuster Rivals: Vex the Fox, Dusty Likes: Protecting Graylin from the Regime Dislikes: Any plan that involves hurting the innocent Siblings: Tyler Mahogany (brother, deceased), Falicia (sister, alive?) Birthplace: Graylin City Theme song: --->